Satisfy Me
by Madame Renard
Summary: "We can chase them later. I'm not done with you yet." ShinigamixSpirit, oneshot.


"Oh, Paolo!"

"Oh, Maria!"

Sighs and gasps escaped from the television. Sitting on the couch, arms folded, the light from the T.V. blinked on the Reaper's soft human face. His golden eyes glued to the T.V., he was helpless as a bowl of buttery popcorn fell into his lap. Grunting and throwing the bowl to the side, he tore his gaze from the T.V. to see his Death Scythe saunter around the couch and fall onto his knees upon it. The latter planted his hands to the Reaper's sides, straddling him. He leaned into his Meister's face and smirked.

Shinigami narrowed his eyes, scowling. "You're blocking my show."

Spirit only smirked. "Why do you watch this crap, anyway?"

"It's not crap," Shinigami replied smoothly, his voice low and calm. It sounded very human, as opposed to his high-pitched goofy voice. He tried to peer in the gap between the scythe's shoulder and hip. "Paolo is about to ask for Maria's hand in marriage. But she doesn't know that he cheated on her for Isabel."

"That's interesting," Spirit murmured in reply, rubbing sensual circles on the inside of Shinigami's thigh. Shinigami didn't appear to be affected, too engaged in trying to watch his show. His scythe huffed at this and straightened, causing the Reaper to glance at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"You're impossible!" Spirit whined, pouting. "You'd really give up your own scythe for Maria?"

A deep chuckle made the scythe glance back at his Meister. Shinigami had softly touched his hand, carefully entwining their fingers. The Reaper's thin, bony fingers made Spirit self-conscious, but the thought was quickly dismissed when the former began to speak.

"You worry too much." With that, pale lips pressed gingerly against his. Spirit frowned at first, still angry, but slowly gave in. Melting with the kiss, the two shifted into a more comfortable position, Shinigami lying on the pillows and Spirit sitting on top of his hips. As their kiss slowly became more and more passionate, Shinigami's free hand made its way to Spirit's neck, fingers tangling in the bright red hair there and pressing the scythe against him. Meanwhile, he could feel the buttons on his shirt being undone, he could feel Spirit's fingers on his exposed skin. Resisting the urge to shudder, he deepened the kiss, intertwining his tongue with his Death Scythe's.

The T.V. played on, forgotten.

At the same time, Maka and Death the Kid were outside the two's apartment, Kid looking very agitated and Maka looking calm. Kid rapped on the door for the third time that night, only to hear a man with a thick Spanish accent reply to him.

He tapped his foot impatiently. "I wish he would quit watching those damn Spanish operas!" he growled. Maka smiled and tried to calm him down. "Let's come back later, we can ask him tomorrow for those papers," she suggested. "I bet they're not that important anyway!"

"Oh no," Kid replied, glaring. "We're getting in." With that, he tried the doorknob to find it unlocked. Smirking, he opened the door, letting it grind on its hinges.

Upon the sight that greeted them, the two kids stared in shock. Kid's mouth nearly unhinged, while Maka's eye twitched.

"Chi-Chichue?"

"P-Papa?"

Hearing this, the Reaper broke the kiss to glance at the door, Spirit's gaze soon following. Both were flushed and breathing heavily. Shinigami's shirt was partially unbuttoned, while Spirit's tie had managed to slide down and his jacket lopsided, his right shoulder exposed.

Shinigami was the first to recognize the two. He started in shock. "Ki-Kiddo!" he squeaked in surprise, blushing and covering his mouth.

"Ma-Maka?" Spirit exclaimed, nearly fainting on his Meister.

Maka and Kid stared at them for a moment before turning and walking away, still shell-shocked.

"Wait, Maka!" the Death Scythe called, getting up and running to the door. The Reaper blinked and followed him to the doorway. When they reached it, the two had disappeared from the hall. Spirit, yelling something about Maka, made an attempt to run to her when Shinigami grasped the back of his collar.

"We can chase them later," the shinigami growled, jerking the scythe against him roughly. "I'm not done with you yet."

/

BRING IT, STEINXSPIRIT SHIPPERS! *pulls out pirate sword in an attempt to defend my ship*

My friend likes seme!Spirit more but I like more of a topsfromthebottom!Spirit lD Except if you have virgin!Shinigami in which case yes you CAN have uke!Shinigami. lDDD

THERE NEEDS BE MOAR FANFICS OF THIS PAIRING YO.

THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE ANYTHING OF THIS PAIRING ACTUALLY. I'M THE ONLY ONE ON THIS SHIP.

Written while listening to arvyknowsbest's smexy fandub of Spice! by Kagamine Len. It's really smexy. It makes me wanna write a lemon scene nao. Somebody write a lemon scene with this pair, I command thee!


End file.
